Un mes para enamorarse
by usw
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic, bella sale de vacaciones y su padre le tiene una sorpresa, en su nuevo destino conocera el amor de su vida, pero su estadia sera de solo un mes, ella estara completamente enamorada y su amor sera correspondido? LEANLO:
1. Destino de Vacaciones

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones, después de estar chata**(N/A: chata en mi país significa estar cansada, hastiada)** del colegio, de los profesores y sobre todo de mis supuestos compañeros, por fin un merecido descanso de todo eso. Aunque yo no salga mucho y mi vida social es muy limitada porque soy muy reservada, mis planes son juntarme con mi amiga Ángela.

Yo vivo con mi padre, Charlie Swan, en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, donde la mayoría del tiempo está nublado y llueve, antes vivía con mi madre en Phoenix donde era todo lo contrario, un sol radiante cada día donde casi no se apreciaban las nubes.

Era el primer día de vacaciones, recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer, ese día me levanté temprano porque quería hacer las cosas de la casa para no tener nada que hacer después en la tarde, como sentía que era n día especial porque no tuve que ir al instituto decidí leerme nuevamente mi libro favorito, _Cumbres Borrascosas_, me pasé todo el día leyendo, el tiempo pasó muy rápido sin darme cuenta. Después le prepare la cena a Charlie y fui a mi dormitorio a terminar mi libro.

No sé porque tuve la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no que fuera algo malo era más como un presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo positivo en algún aspecto para mi, para mi sorpresa estaba en lo cierto, algo ocurrió cuando llego Charlie a la casa, llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no recordaba la última vez que lo vi así de feliz, lo miré y me dijo:

Bella te tengo una sorpresa que se que te vas a volver loca-Por lo que yo creía el no me iba a dar algo con que me hiciera 100% por ciento feliz.

En serio papá?- le pregunté rezando para que no me dijera que tenía un gato de regalo porque él sabía que yo los odiaba.

En el trabajo me hicieron un regalo por todos los años de servicio, y me quede impresionadísimo que hubieran gastado tanto dinero- en este momento estaba desesperada para que me lo dijera, aunque tenía descartada la idea del gato porque no costaban caro, eso creía yo.

Me regalaron dos pasajes para irnos de vacaciones un mes a Suiza!


	2. El encuentro

**Bueno se me olvido recordar que estos personajes no son mios son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer y de su imagnacion!**

**Además muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en verdad me alegraron demasiado, y pido disculpas antes si no se entiende mucho, porque en verdad esta historia la escribi porque estaba aburrida y no se como escribir, es algo nuevo que estoy probando :)**

* * *

No lo podía creer, nos iríamos a Suiza yo con Charlie, esto me superaba era algo que no me lo podría haber imaginado jamás. Pero ahí me di cuenta que eran vacaciones de Navidad, osea que no va a ser verano y va a haber nieve y frío, yo ya estaba aburrida del frío y las nubes necesitaba sol, playas calor.

Se me había ocurrido una idea podría preguntarle si podríamos cambiar el destino al Caribe o algo por el estilo porque ni muerta me iría a Europa al frío, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de mi padre cambie de idea, a lo mejor a él le encantaría ir a Europa.

-Bella??? No te gusto la sorpresa??- Charlie me estaba hablando y no me había dado cuenta que el esperaba mi reacción.

-Papá que emoción- le dije intentando parecer muuuuy emocionada, le pregunte los detalles de cuando seria el viaje en donde nos quedaríamos y todos esos tipos de cosas de los viajes.

Nos iríamos en cuatros días mas y nos quedaríamos un mes completo.

Pasaron los días muy rápido y yo intentaba ocuparme de todos los detalles del viaje y que no nos faltara nada.

Llego el gran día y si no me equivoco mi padre nunca había viajado en un avión, se comportaba como un niño de lo emocionado que estaba, creo que esto era un sueño hecho realidad para él.

Y comenzó nuestra aventura, si se puede decir así viajar con tu padre a un hotel con todo pagado.

Después de nueve horas de vuelo llegamos a Ginebra, una ciudad muy hermosa, llena de tiendas y de turistas por doquier, recorrimos la ciudad y nos quedaos en un hermoso hotel muy moderno.

Al otro día nos fuimos en tren hasta Martgny y Sion, que eran las bases para ascender a los alpes suizos e ir a sus canchas de ski reconocidas mundialmente, ese era el sueño de Charlie desde siempre, esquiar en esas tan conocidas canchas.

Llegamos a nuestro hotel, al verlo me quede impresionada de la belleza del paisaje y del hotel en si **(N/A: las fotos del hotel están en mi perfil)** un hermosos edificio, con un ambiente rustico que no dañaba la naturaleza de la vista, rodeados de hermosas montañas y se veía que todas a habitaciones tenían una vista increíble.

Con Charlie nos bajamos emocionadísimos del transfer y fuimos a registrarnos casi me caí de espaldas al saber que teníamos reservadas dos suites en el último piso. Al final me convencí de que estas vacaciones no iban a ser tan desastrosas como esperaba

Ya instalada en mi habitación **(N/A: foto en mi perfil) **salí al balcón a apreciar la hermosa vista de mi balcón, tocaron la puerta y yo fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Cuando iba cruzando la sala de estar de mi dormitorio pensé que era Charlie para preguntarme si me había gustado el hotel o no se cualquier cosa pero nunca me imaginé que un ser celestial iba a tocar mi puerta.

- Hola, tú debes ser Isabella Swan si no me equivoco- dijo él con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida y con una sonrisa torcida que me paró el corazón por un momento.

El sabía mi nombre y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar o respira, ya estaba media mareada y me di cuenta que él seguía esperando mi respuesta, que vergüenza. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

- S-si soy yo- dije torpemente poniéndome más roja. Sonrío de nuevo y me deslumbró.

- Hola, yo soy Edward Cullen, profesor de ski aquí en el hotel y te venía a ofrecer clases, que vienen incluidas en el paquete del hotel- Casi me desmayo al saber que me ofrecía clases de ski.

Yo siendo un desastre para los deportes y un ángel estaba ofreciéndome enseñarme, esto podría ser un sueño o una pesadilla.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que no las podré aceptar- Mentalmente me agredí, como podía ser tan estúpida en rechazar algo de él. Me miró con una cara de sorpresa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, luciendo muy sexy, con su cabello despeinado color café cobrizo.

- Por qué no quieres?- Me preguntó con un tono muy casual, si pudiera derretirme ya lo habría hecho.

- Es que no es que no quiera, el problema es que soy un desastre con todo lo que es relacionado a los deportes- Milagrosamente no me puse roja, eso era algo raro en mí.

Él sonrió ante mi respuesta

- Bueno para eso estoy yo, además que tienes que perder estas de vacaciones o no?

Me preguntó medio divertido, era mi idea o no dejaría que dijera que no?, ante su respuesta me vi algo derrotada.

- Si tienes razón, pero no traje ropa para la nieve- dije buscando alguna excusa para zafarme de esta situación. Me miró y vi que su mirada tenía un brillo especial.

- Bueno de eso me voy a encargar yo, mañana empezamos las clases a las 9 de la mañana- dijo él con una sonrisa de alegría, se estaba alejando de mi puerta y se giró y me dijo.

- En la tarde va a venir alguien a ayudarte con el asunto de la ropa, nos vemos- se giro en sus talones y se fue por el corredor hasta el ascensor.

Cerré la puerta, casi desmayándome por haber conocido a ese ángel de hermosos ojos verdes. De repente me di cuenta que había aceptado las clases de ski y que me iba a morir quebrada por mi poca habilidad deportiva.

Seguía apoyada de espaldas a la puerta, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, yo sabía que no era Edward pero igual tenía una esperanza de volver a verlo de nuevo antes de las clases mañana. Al abrir la puerta me desilusioné tontamente, porque ya sabía que no era él.

Sino que era mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entró a mi habitación muy emocionado, me miró y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, no lo había visto así hace muchisisisimo tiempo, creo que ni siquiera estaba así de feliz cuando estaba con mi madre. Recorrió un poco mi habitación y me dijo

- Te gustó la habitación? La mía es igual pero es azul, mañana tomaré clases de snowboard- me dijo y me puse colorada cuando me acorde de Edward.

- Fue un profesor a ofrecerte clases?- Le pregunté pensando que le habían ido a preguntar antes que a mí.

- Si, pero fue una mujer la que fue, me dijo que ella solo hacia clases de snowboard si que considerando que ya se esquiar acepte. Por lo mismo venía para preguntarte que vas a hacer mañana, porque se que no se te dan los deportes no vas a ir a esquiar. No quiero que te quedes sola todo el día.- Charlie pensaba que no iba a tener nada que hacer.

- Papá no te preocupes a mi también me vinieron a ofrecer clases y acepte, porque no siempre voy a estar en Suiza y con todos estos lujos, si que para que desaprovechar?- Puse mi mejor cara para que no se diera cuenta cuales eran mis verdaderos motivos porque había aceptado, quien desaprovecharía esta oportunidad con ese modelo por profesor.

Charlie me miró con una cara de sorprendido, porque sabe que era raro que yo aceptara realizar alguna actividad física que me pusiera en peligro de caerme, si caminando siempre me tropezaba.

- Que bueno hija que aceptaras, a lo mejor con esto mejoras tu equilibrio y no te tropezaras tanto- dijo esto totalmente divertido, pero yo no le encuentro ninguna gracia a que se burlen de mi falta de coordinación, lo mire con una ceja levantada y se puso serio.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos para la cena porque ahora voy a ir al spa- yo lo miré sorprendida, nunca pensé que mi papá iría alguna vez en su vida a un centro de belleza o a un spa.

- Esta bien papá nos vemos- Y se fue por la puerta muy feliz casi saltando como un niño.

Después de haber acomodado toda mi ropa, investigué mi pieza y en un rincón encontré un gran librero con muchos libros de distintas clases, yo siempre leía los mismo libros, de Jane Austen, Shakespeare, etc. Me gustaba todos esos por su temática que era el romance, cuando lees historias románticas te enfrascas en ellas y es más fácil imaginarte como te gustaría tu hombre perfecto que estuviera hasta tus últimos días contigo a tu lado, pero me di cuenta en ese momento que yo no enfrentaba la realidad.

Había tenido una vez novio, pero realmente no sentí ese sentimiento que narran en los libros, ese amor que es imposible de negar, que es tan fuerte que darías cualquier cosa por el otro incluso hasta tu propia vida,yo creí que sí era así, pero yo misma me estaba engañando nunca sentí nada intenso por Jacob, todo el mundo decía que nosotros seríamos una muy buena pareja que hasta incluso algún día nos podríamos casar, pero hasta el momento no había aclarado mis sentimientos y deje que por lo que decían los otros arruinar una amistad de años, yo sabía que no amaba a Jacob, pero pensé en darle una oportunidad y yo misma me hice creer que algún día lo podría amar como a ningún otro y no fue así. Yo creí que él si me amaba por la forma en que me confesaba todos sus sentimientos, yo lo quise mucho pero ese querer lo confundí con el cariño de amigos, por eso estuve tan debastada cuando lo encontré engañándome con la que creí que era mi amiga, Jessica, no sentí celos solamente me sentía que me habían mentido de la peor forma, porque si el tampoco me amaba porque nunca me lo dijo, todas esa veces que nos dijimos " te amo" fueron una mentira de los dos porque nunca existió amor solo fue cariño.

Al sacar estas conclusiones en mi cabeza me hice prometerme a mi misma que nunca más diría te amo hasta estar segura que la persona que estuviera conmigo sintiera lo mismo por mi de corazón, que estuviera dispuesto a todo por mi y que no este junto a mi por costumbre o por lástima.

Llamaron por tercera vez a la puerta en el día, al abrirla me encontré con una joven muy linda, era de mi estatura un poco mas baja con el pelo corto terminado en punta, se veía muy alegre.

- Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen, tu tienes que ser Isabella, Edward me dijo que necesitabas ropa para tus clases de ski, si que para eso vine ademas si quieres puedo ser tu compañera de compras. Tengo el presentimiento que tu y yo nos vamos a ser muy amigas si que ten preparada tu habitación porque vamos a tener pijamadas- Yo quedé en shock, como podía hablar tan rápido, apenas pude procesar todas las cosas que me dijo perode todas formas igual me simpatizaba.

- Hola, dime Bella por favor, ven pasa a mi habitación- Mientras ella pasaba me di cuenta de alg que había dicho ella, era hermana de Edward?- Alice, habia dicho que tu apellido era Cullen, eres hermana de Edward?

- De hecho somo primos, pero siempre hemos sido muy unidos si que prácticamente somos como hermanos, lista para irnos de compras a la tienda del hotel?- Me dijo con una sonrisa muy grande, pero caí en la cuenta de que no tenía mucho dinero para comprarme las cosas que iba a necesitar.

- Alice sabes que no creo que podamos ir a comprar, porque no tengo mucho dinero y por lo que yo se la ropa para la nieve cuesta mucho dinero- la mire un poco avergonzada. Ella me miró con una cara divertida.

- Bella se nota que nos estas muy informada de lo que significa " estadía con TODOS los gastos pagado", eso significas que si te compras todo lo que se venda en este hotel, ya esta pagado si que no tienes que preocuparte y no es así yo lo pago si que vamonos no perdamos mas tiempo.

Agarre mi chaquea y la tarjeta de mi habitación y se cerré la puerta de mi habitación, tuve que "correr" para alcanzar a Alice que estaba subiendose al ascensor.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayan encontrado mejor este capitulo, me esforze para que fuera un poco mas largo que el otro y se entendiera mas.**

**En verdad que muchas gracias por los reviews y dejen mas :) **

**Voy a intentar subir el otro capitulo luego porque aun no lo escribo :)**

**Besitos!**


	3. NOTA AUTORA LEER POR FAVOR!

**Hola a todos, se que no hay nada que me pueda excusar de no haber actualizado nunca y menos de que ahora voy a borrar. Pero les voy a explicar que me paso para ver si me pueden entender.**

**Esta historia la estaba escribiendo basada de algo que me paso el invierno del 2009, podria haber sido como un ciento de hadas y no lon fue si que en el momento de seguir escribiendo la historia me bloquee y no pude seguir escribiendo.**

**Les pido un millon de disculpas, si alguien quiere ocupar mi idea yo feliz, que me avise y yo le cuento cual era mi idea general.**

**Gracias a todos que lo leyeron**

**Cariños!**

**Pd: Les quisiera pedir un favor, yo soy de Chile y como saben mis pais fue devastado por un terremoto y hay mucho desastre sobre todo en la zona sur, me gustarian si pudieran rezar por mis país para darle fuerzas y que salgamos adelante. VIVA CHILE!**


End file.
